Beach Days
by kelcher
Summary: Hyde and Cherish deiced to meet up at The Beach and bring their book owners. Will this end in a good day or a bad day?


**n the Land Down Under, the weather was nice and warm not as hot as it normally was.****Australia****had lots of famous beaches but the most was TheHyams Beach, The Hyams Beach is renowned as having the whitest sand in the world. It is an excellent holiday area for families. The Jervis Blue Cafe is open for breakfast and lunch and also has a great range of gourmet delights. Huskisson is the closest town for a more extensive shopping experience. A short drive takes you to Booderee National Park with its beautiful pristine beaches, lovely nature walks, botanic gardens and native wildlife. Waiting on the boardwalk was Cherish a Mamodo from the Mamodo world she was meeting up with Hyde another Mamodo child. She felt a soft gust if wind and knew It was Hyde, she turns her head to see him.**

"**Oh wow you actually show up for once, I'm impress Hyde" Cherish said walking up to him.**

**Hyde walked up to her as well "Told you" he looked around "Where's your partner?" he asked.**

"**She is coming later she is working still" she told Hyde "Where is your Part…"**

**Before she could finished, two girls slap the guy for peeping at them in the changing room, Hyde face palmed, Cherish remember him saying that his partner is a girl chaser. He walked up to Hyde.**

"**Gees these outback girls aren't like the ones in…" he sees Cherish "Hey cutie I'm Eido, Hyde's partner" he gave a money grin "Hyde who's your friend?" he asked.**

"**This is not my friend but more like an semi-friend. Her name is Cherish she is a Mamodo" he sighs.**

"**No way this cutie is a Mamodo? Sweet" he said happily.**

"**Uh Hyde I got us a spot let's enjoy the day" she smiles as she left to the spot.**

"**Damn it Hyde why didn't you tell me she was a cutie?" He asked.**

**Hyde sighs at his partner's question why did he get stuck with him "Don't care" he said as he fellow Cherish.**

**Eido gave him a blank look as two girls walked by "Hey girls wait did I tell you I'm a Champion surfer?" he asked as he went after them.**

**Cherish laid down a couple of towels, Hyde sat on one of them, she turn her attention to him.**

"**You're partner is a dork" she said.**

"**Try working with him" he said.**

"**I feel sorry for you Hyde" she stood up sitting in the shallow of the water "Hey Hyde if you look closely enough you can see the fish" she said.**

**The word fish got his attention a little, he walked over to were she was standing to see the different fishes. It wasn't a trick the fishes swam pass them like it was nothing, some looked up at Hyde and Cherish then swimming away.**

"**Hey Cherish why are we doing this again?" Hyde asked.**

"**Honestly I don't re…" she heard a slap "I'm guessing your partner got hit" **

"**I'm not surprise why do I have the bad one" Hyde held his knees to his chest not minding the water. **

"**Hey, at least you're still here in the battle, you should be thankful for that" Cherish said.**

"**Hyde" They saw Eido "Listen pretend that you're in trouble so I can help and get those cuties attention" he said **

"**Get real Eido I'm not doing that" He said.**

**Cherish just watched them, as they heard a voice "CHERISH" she turn to see Nicole her partner in the Mamodo battle, she waves back with a smile. She must have gotten off of work early.**

"**Nicole" Cherish shouted back waving to there location.**

**Hyde and Eido saw her partner as she stood by Cherish, so this was her partner and behind Nicole was a taller, more muscular man. This must be her boyfriend as well. Eido walked up to Nicole ignoring the male who was behind her.**

"**Hey cutie you're Cherish's partner huh? Well how about we do our own battle?" he asked putting his arm around her**

"**Ya uh no dork" she told him.**

**Her boyfriend put his hand on his shoulder dragging him out of there sight, Hyde and Cherish looked at each other and shrug, Nicole roll her eyes at this she sat down on the towel as Cherish and Hyde sat in the sand making a castle. The sun was setting meaning the day was ending.**

"**Ya know Hyde we have to battle right, and if we do let's try our best" Cherish told him.**

"**Ya ya I got it, just need Eido to get more serious" looks around "Where is that idiot?" he asked**

**In the further part of the beach, Eido was tied up to a pole sighing, he didn't get any girls numbers. He just hung there hoping Hyde would come and get him down from here. Sooner or later, he saw Hyde and Cherish looking up at him.**

"**Hey guys can you get me down?" he asked.**

"**Hey Hyde partner or not just be glad you have one" Cherish told him.**

"**I know and I got the worst one, and thanks for the fun today" he told Cherish using the wind to get him down.**

"**Hey it's no trouble" Ruffles his hair a little.**

**She turn her back leaving with her partner and her boyfriend. Hyde waves a bit, maybe she is right. He turn to Eido who was looking at them leaving, he took a picture of them so he can remember them forever. He happily chuckled, Hyde waved his hand a little as the wind blew the picture away landing it in the water.**

"**Dude not cool" he said to Hyde.**

**Hyde shrug, not caring of his words.**


End file.
